Chocolate Chaos
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: From the same world of "Titles" comes "Chocolate Chaos". “Mind explaining this?” She held out the offending object, and he stared stupidly. It was an empty candy bar wrapper. Oh dear God, don't tell me...


"**Chocolate Chaos" by ArrancarMaiden. From the world of "Titles". Enjoy**

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Said blond jumped guiltily at hearing the roar from the door. Gulping, the blond turned around to stare at his wife. Preparing his wide, innocent eyes, he stammered. "Y..es Hunny."

Jasmine was standing in the doorway, a towering figure of fury. Her green eyes were wide and glaring at him. If it was possible, he would of died a thousand times over from the experience. As it was, he didn't die but got very, very nervous instead. At the moment, he thought he say flames around her. The flames gave him the promise of what was going to happen to him next.

He stood frozen as his wife stalked closer. Yikes, he knew he should of gotten out of there when he could of. Now it was too late for that. Steeling for death, he prepared to meet his fate. Perhaps he could escape. Looking around, he found that would be futile.

"Sweety." Her tone made him sweat. It was that sweet tone that she had that promised that very, very bad things would happen to him. He knew he was in trouble. He should of not left work today. First, those numbskulls he taught (**cough**Gryffindors**cough**) had almost destroyed his classroom. Then, as he was outside trying to calm down he almost got run over by a first year on a broom. Really, didn't those kids know the proper way to ride a broom? Now…he was about to get killed by his wife. Why him?

"Mind explaining this?" She held out the offending object, and he stared stupidly. It was an empty candy bar wrapper. He looked at it, wondering what she was so riled up about. Then, from the doorway, he saw the giggling streak of blond. Then it hit him. _Oh…dear God._ _Don't tell me…_

There was a series of bangs from the other room. Draco turned wide, horrified eyes back to Jasmine. He was so dead. So very, very dead. There were more bangs, giggles, and shrieks from the other room.

"Pray tell, how did our son get his hands on this? Especially since they are all locked up, safely away in our bedroom." She looked about to strangle him.

"But….but….I don't know." He did know actually. Their three year old son loved sweats. Any form of sugar had to be kept away from him for his, and others', safety and peace of mind. Any other time, their son was an angel. Well, maybe not an angel. He had the mischievous streak of his mother and the brains to boot. But it wasn't so bad that he couldn't be handled. But, when you added sugar to his system, he became a devil. A devil of mayhem and chaos for anyone and anything around him. Thankfully, the things he broke could be fixed with a simple charm, but still.

So, thus, all the chocolate that they had were locked away in their room behind several very powerful spells. Both of them loved the stuff and had to be careful to eat it away from their little bundle of joy. Earlier, Draco had taken some out to eat…but…..apparently….forgotten.

"I….can….explain." He took a step back.

"Of course you can Sweety. But before you do, how about you go look after your son. After all, he has wanted to spend time with you."

Another series of crashes rang out. Draco gulped. _Anything but that. _When their son was like this, anyone with him feared bodily harm. But he couldn't say no. After all, anything was better than facing his wife in this kind of mood.

Oh how he was wrong. "Of course dear."

She smiled evilly, an evil glint in her eye. "Good, then I'll go do some shopping with Hermione. You stay here and…." Her look said it all.

Draco snuck away quietly and then cringed in horror in seeing the next room. There was dirt everywhere, pieces of ripped up furniture, destroyed books, remains of scrolls, and much, much more. He looked up and stared. How did his lovely, innocent son get paint up there? Where did the pack of animals come from anyway? Everywhere around the room there were cats, dogs, mice, birds.

Crashes from the other rooms made him cringe. _What did he get himself into? Small under-aged wizard plus sugar would always equal mayhem. _

"Have fun Hunny! Good luck, you'll need it." Came the voice from the door. Draco whimpered. "By the way, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. If there is one, that is." _Oh God, what did he do to deserve this? What? Why him?_

_*****************Good luck Draco, you'll need it*********************_

Jasmine came in six hours later whistling. The house was in chaos. Before she had left, she had told the house elves to leave it be. After all, the one who had created the-boy-who-should-not-have-sugar-but-somehow-had-gotten-ahold-of needed to clean up his mess. Very good punishment it was.

Arriving in the living room, she almost let out a squeal at the absolute cuteness. Her darling husband was collapsed in the middle of the wreckage, resting on a surviving pillow. Curled up next to him was the calmed down wrecking ball himself. Quietly, she summoned a camera and took a picture. Good blackmail.

Tiptoeing away, she headed up to her comfy bed that had survived the mess. Taking a candy bar out of her pocket, she bit off the end. Now, when both of the boys was sleeping, she had all the chocolate to herself. Laughing evilly, she tiptoed to the stash of goodies.


End file.
